The present invention relates to a water diverting valve which mainly has a valve body, a valve control stem, an upper control valve unit and a lower control valve unit, a seal cap and a locking cap. The valve body and the valve control stem are integrally formed of plastics. The lower control valve unit is provided with oil reservoir cavities and oil grooves so as to permit the upper control valve unit and the lower control valve unit to be lubricantly engaged with each other in rotation. The flexible seal cap has tapered flange and a concentrically-ribbed bottom surface so that it can be better sealed in operation. The assembly of the diverting valve is simple and speedy and the operation thereof is smooth and durable.
It is well known that there are many prior art diverting valves sold in markets all over the world. In general, the structures of those conventional valves mainly applied to faucets of all kinds are common. They are all made up of a valve body, a valve control stem, a seal ring, a retaining block, an upper control valve unit and a lower control valve unit, a small seal ring, a large seal ring and a side seal ring. Such prior valves have some disadvantages in practical use given as follows:
1. The valve body and the valve control stem are complicated in structure and must be assembled together piece by piece, resulting in high cost of production and difficulty in practical assembly. It becomes difficult to mass produce such diverting valves. PA0 2. The large seal ring is easily deformed under high pressure, so the faucet is easily subject to leakage in use. PA0 3. The retaining blocks are usually made of metal, resulting in a handle of a faucet being difficult to operate.